<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast and a Show 4/21/2020 by banjo99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409684">Breakfast and a Show 4/21/2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99'>banjo99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breakfast and a Show [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breakfast and a Show [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast and a Show 4/21/2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For breakfast that morning, Hogwart’s Great Hall grew a breakfast action station. A student or professor could walk up and place and order for omelettes, French toast, and even desserts. </p><p>Ron walked up to get an omelette and immediately turned back to the Griffindor table. <br/>“Did you see who was working the new action station, Herms?” Ron asked.</p><p>“That’s not my name, Ron,” Hermione said. </p><p>“But can you believe it’s him?” Ron asked. </p><p>“I mean it’s good to see him use those swords for slicing and dicing all those vegetables. Plus he reflects grease spatter better than killing curses,” Hermione said. </p><p>“I’ll have an omelette, please,” Ginny said approaching the station. </p><p>“You’ll have slightly burnt cinnamon toast and like it,” Brian said. </p><p>Brian tossed the toast up and shing shing sliced it, having it fall on Ginny’s plate. </p><p>“Hey do you want to have some ice cream on that?” Asked Ricardo, eyebrows wiggling. </p><p>“I guess the swords do make for a good live show in the morning,” Goyle thought as he went for even more food…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>